


Daughter Dearest

by Chumunga64



Series: Ravus and Iris [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Babies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumunga64/pseuds/Chumunga64
Summary: Ravus is extremely nervous on the eve of his child's birth





	Daughter Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peony_princesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/gifts).



Eight months after the dinner with Gladio and his former fiancée (now wife) Ravus found himself pacing around the waiting room of the nearest hospital. He thanked the Gods that he helped establish a political council to maintain his home since that meant he had a lot more free time. If he was still the sole ruler of the country he would probably still be in the office right now writing papers.

His wife would have most likely ripped his remaining arm off it he had done just that.

Now he was pacing around in the waiting room with all of his available comrades. If he were to be honest, he shouldn't really be calling them comrades anymore. There weren't much grand battles to be fought anymore and they've grown closer to him than he was comfortable with. Gladiolus, Aranea, Cid, Cindy and Prompto were all there for him. Ignis, Cor and the Glacian were dealing with something else at the moment and they apologized that they couldn't be there. Neither Ravus nor Iris really blamed them since Iris went into labour in the middle of the night.

"Never seen you this nervous when we were fighting, Ravus" Gladio bit back the laughter bubbling from his throat. This attracted the ire of Ravus who almost scolded Gladio until a better crossed his mind.

A wide grin crept on Ravus faces as he spoke "What can I say? I have no experience being a father but plenty of experience fighting. Would you like to know the night your sister and I conceived our child. She looked-"Gladio cut him off

"I do not want to hear about my little sister's sex life!"

"I thought you were cool with Iris doing anything she wanted big guy?" Prompto teased

"I am cool with that. I just don't want to hear about her sex life. In fact, I don't want to know the details of any of you guys' sex lives! Got it?"

Cid steered the conversation back into normality with some sullen words. "Never thought I'd live to see any of my old boys' grandchildren…It's a cryin' shame that Clarus ain't here to see this"

The elder's words made all of them think about what they had all been through. They lived through war, darkness, and monsters and became different people. They lost a part of themselves and they also lost too many close friends and allies. Iris and Ravus' child will be the first of their children born in a new era of peace and prosperity.

A nurse exited the delivery room to inform them of Iris' successful birth. The group told Ravus to go and see his kid first and that they could wait as long as possible. The former army commander found it hard to move through the door to the delivery room but knew that he needed to see Iris and his child.

Iris was sitting up in the bed. She was tired and disheveled from all the work she did but there was still a smile gracing her lips. In her hands was this miniscule, wrinkly ball of a human being. Ravus couldn't help but think about how fragile his child looked.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your daughter?"

"Daughter?"

Iris let out an exhausted chuckled "Yes Ravus, you're a father now. She has your hair by the way."

"We should name her" it was apparent that Ravus had no idea what to say

"Really? 'Cause I was hoping that we'd wait for her to be able to give herself a name a couple years down the line."

"Oh, ha-ha."

"I'm the one who pushed a baby out of me minutes ago and you're the one who's pissed off. Why I am not shocked?"

"Alright, alright. What do you suggest we call her?"

"You think of name. I'm kinda beat…"

"How about Fiorella?"

Iris huffed "Well that came out of nowhere…"

"You and your brother are both named after flowers; I wanted to keep up the tradition. I also didn't want to name her something boring like Daisy or Lily."

"It's actually pretty good...We can shorten it to Ella too. You should invite the others in, most of them flew across the country to see her and I'd hate to disappoint them."

"Alright, I'll make sure they don't stay too long either" Ravus knew that Iris was going to object to this so he shot down her objections before she voiced them. "I know they are your friends and family...they're mine too but knowing you, you're going to want to mingle with them for hours on end and you're already exhausted. They can come anytime they would like in the future."

"Oh, alright"

* * *

 

When Iris and Fiorella finally arrived at their home Ravus wanted to stay just in case they needed something. Iris told him to go to work because he's one of the people that are running the country and since Tenebrae was just re-established recently they were going to need all the leadership it could get.

Thankfully, most of the members of the council were statesmen that held him in high esteem, in fact Ravus clearly remembered them being young adults when he was just a child and they frequently complimented him for growing up into such a dignified ruler. They even told him to go home early and see his wife and child. Ravus however, knew that his wife would probably skin him alive for promising to go to work and then coming home early because he couldn't trust her or something like that. He had a full day at the committee discussing what the province needed to do to main order.

By the time he arrived home, it was almost midnight. He stripped into his sleepwear before he stepped into his bedroom as to not wake either his wife and or daughter. As he slowly opened the door he saw Fiorella curled up into her mother, her head resting in her bosom and smiled warmly at the sight. He took a closer look at Fiorella and froze.

Her blonde hair reminded him of his own sister with Iris' striking golden eyes being the reminder that she carried Amicitia blood as well. Ravus realized that she was going to be the first woman of the Fleuret family that wouldn't have to bear the curse of the Oracle.

As a child he was told that being the Oracle was great privilege that was bestowed unto his dear sister. At times he even found himself being jealous at the attention she received. It was when their mother perished did he understand the burden that Lunafreya carried. She was kept in gilded cages by the Empire and was used as propaganda tool and a literal tool by the emperor who was infected by the Starscourge. The old fool made her constantly heal his corrupted soul despite the fact his very core was poisoned by monstrous soul and nothing Luna could have done could heal that.

Her sole respite from the anguish in her life was the hope that Noctis would end the scourge as destiny foretold. In the end he did save the world but she didn't live to see any of that. She was murdered by the true mastermind behind everything- Ardyn.

"Honey, are you coming to bed?"

He was shaken from his reverie "You...you heard me come in?"

"When you're raised in a house of bodyguards you tend to be a light sleeper"

"Yes...I would like to be close to the both of you"

Ravus climbed into the large bed and curled himself around his wife. He never wished he had both of his arms more than he did at this moment. He felt as if one arm curled around their bodies wasn't enough.

As his wife and child fell asleep the weight of everything had hit Ravus. He couldn't believe that he had found such happiness after all he did. He actually started weeping in bed despite himself.

"Ravvy? What's wrong?"

"I...I apologize...this is all so overwhelming and I don't deserve you, or her, or any of this…"

Iris frowned as she gently wiped the tears off his face "Ravus...you deserve all of this. You went through so much and you helped us all out. That merits some happiness."

Ravus glanced at Fiorella prompting Iris to become worried "is anything wrong with Ella?"

"Ella will be the first woman in my family line that won't become the Oracle and I...couldn't be more relieved. She deserves her own future."

"Yeah...yeah she does. You're going to be an amazing father I can already tell. Call it a "mother's intuition" if you will."

"That's only because I have the perfect Queen, Wife, and mother by my side."

That night, Ravus had the best sleep in his life.


End file.
